Love is not just for children
by Miss.CaitlinSophie
Summary: A cute fluffy story about Thor and Jane and the progression of their relationship. Rated T just as a precaution for language and hints at lemons in the future. ThorxJane,TonyxPepper,StevexBeth,DarcyxLoki.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** Hello all! This is my first ever fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Thank you to my Beta NowAskYourself-WhatWouldLokiDo **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR THEIR CHARACTER. THE PLOT IS OF MY OWN IMAGINATION.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Thor grabbed his so-called 'brother' by the arm and dragged him away from the other avengers. "Heimdall" he called upon the gates keeper of Asgard a beam of light, also known as the Bifröst, came down and shone upon them. It shot them back up to Asgard, their home. Guards were waiting to greet them upon their arrival; they immediately took Loki out of Thor's grasp and marched him off to the court where a man of the law will choose his fate. Thor followed closely behind, keeping a close eye on his brother. Yes, despite all his wrong doings Thor still loved and saw Loki as a brother. As they arrived at the Castle more guards were there to protect the two princes. Loki was thrown into the center of the court room, surrounded by the Jury, the Magistrates and the citizens of Asgard. They were all placed upon tiered seating towering above Loki, his head bowed and hands cuffed behind his back, he tuned out all of what the Magistrate was saying, he knew he would be severely punished for his actions towards Midgard. He was a fool for thinking he could overrule such an advanced race, especially against the Avengers as they so lovingly called themselves. Loki was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the magistrates booming voice call out – 'I Vidar Borson hereby sentence, you Loki Odinson to 5 years imprisonment in Niffleheim!" shocked gasps and murmurs could be heard across the citizens. Thor, who was watching from the side-lines, shook his head in grief and walked away for he could not bear to look at his brother who would soon be sent to the realm of the dishonored dead. It was the greatest punishment for his crimes, Thor knew Loki deserved all he got but he couldn't help but feel sorry for what his brother would suffer while there, under the watchful eye of Hel. Loki was escorted back to the rainbow bridge, surrounded by guards, he locked gaze with Heimdall who had the nerve to give him a sympathetic glance. Heimdall turned to walk towards the Bifröst and in one swift movement he removed his sword and placed it into the middle of the observatory that would transport him to Niffleheim. Then, something Loki was not expecting, tears stated to form in the corners of his eye 'what is this madness?' he questioned to himself. He was a descendant of a frost giant he should not have such emotion, he should not be crying! Loki blinked furiously trying to be rid of them but it only made them fall. Then, a gut wrenching cry came from inside him, begging to be released. His cry was so loud it could be heard all over the realms. Thor could hear his brothers anguish and immediately flew to his side "Brother, please do not torture yourself with these worthless cries. I promise to visit you whenever I can. Please brother, be safe" he could feel his own tears being formed, he placed his large hands on his brothers shoulder in comfort knowing there was nothing else he could do but watch the guards send him away.

*Back on earth*

Jane Foster was not one to give up, so when Thor said he would be back she believed him. However, it had been 2 years since their last night together and she spent every waking minute searching the galaxy compiling more evidence for her research "Jane?" called Erik, Erik was like a father to Jane and her friend Darcy was more of a sister than a friend. Over the past few years they had become a lot closer to one another and now lived in a small four bedroom house in the west of Massachusetts to be closer to New York, after the destroyer incident S.H.E.I.L.D got back in contact and asked the three of them to join the secret agency to help in the science section of their establishment. Jane's room was the largest since she paid most towards it as she got a hefty sum of money as compensation from S.H.E.I.L.D. It had an ensuite and fit her perfectly. She had a large iron wrought queen sized bed with the base and headboard painted white; it was all very shabby chic. Darcy had the second largest room with a bathroom opposite; her room was very modern and light. Eric had the smallest room in the house due to the fact he didn't spend that much there and spent most of his time at the S.H.E.I.L.D. lab.

"Jane? You home?!" Called Darcy.

"I'm upstairs Hun!" Jane's ears strained to pick up Darcy's light footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Oi, you ready to go out biatch?!" said Darcy when she entered the study where Jane was currently compiling her research into a word document on her laptop.

"Yep, give me two seconds," Jane said as she quickly finished what she was typing and saved. Jane was not a person that liked to party every night, that's not to say she didn't like going out at all. It's just that she missed Thor and she always got creepy old men hitting on her and that was something she didn't really want.

Jane knew Thor had been on earth after what happened in New York, she was kind of disappointed that he didn't visit her, okay she was more than kind of disappointed! He hadn't come back for her in over two years! She at least deserved an explanation. And she also knew that S.H.E.I.L.D had purposely moved her away from the madness that occurred, they probably wanted to keep her away from Thor too!

"Earth to Jane?!" Darcy's voiced pulled her out of her tirade.

"What?" Snapped Jane.

"I said are you going to get ready or not?!"

"Yes, if I have to," Droned Jane. She walked into her room and started to look for something decent to wear that wouldn't attract weirdos. She pulled out a light purple dress, it wrapped tightly around her chest and then flowed out to just above her knees. She also grabbed some matching shoes and a necklace. Jane sat down at her dressing table and pinned her hair up in a bun with a few tendrils falling out at the front. A wolf whistle came from her doorway making her jump.

"You're looking fine tonight Jane!" Shouted Darcy.

Jane blushed and mumbled, "Shut up Darcy."

Standing up she walked over to her wall length mirror to make sure she looked somewhat decent. After giving herself a once over she joined Darcy who was waiting downstairs by the front door. The girls linked arms and walked out to where a cab was waiting to take them to hottest club in New Mexico. When they arrived Darcy pulled Jane to the front of the queue. She grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her size and whispered something into his ear. His eyes filled with lust and immediately let them in giving Darcy a smack on the ass as she walked away shaking her hips.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Questioned Jane.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about. Now, let's get some drinks!" Shouted Darcy. They walked over to the bar and called over a barman.

"I'll have a vodka and coke," said Jane

"A Drifter for me!" Said Darcy and placed a handful of dollars on the bar. While they waited for their drinks, Jane took the opportunity to observe the club. It was quite large with booths spread about the edge and high tables with stools to the right of the club and to the left was a large dance floor where you could see all types of cheesy clichés. You had the: Semi-porno couples who felt the need to dry hump in the middle of a club, the cheesy couples who like to slow dance all the time, the lonely singletons around the edges or dancing alone waiting for someone to dance with her and the sluts dressed in mini mini skirts and something that resembled a bra also being dry humped by a complete stranger! 'Looks like I'll be the girl sitting at the table by herself' sighed Jane internally. She was knocked out of her musings by two drinks being slammed onto the worktop in front of her. She looked up to see a stressed barman waiting for his money. Darcy quickly thrust the money, which she had left on the worktop, into his awaiting hand and dragged Jane away towards an empty booth. They sat down and slowly drank their drinks. Darcy was looking round to see if there were any decent men she could dance with. After quickly spotting one she sauntered over to him and pulled him over to the dance floor to dance with him, leaving Jane alone with her thoughts. Resting her chin on her hand she pulled out her iPhone and went to work looking through her emails for anything from S.H.E.I.L.D. In her subconscious she knew there would be none since Darcy told them to leave Jane alone tonight so she could have fun. 'Yeah, 'cause I'm totally having fun right now' she thought to herself. Jane was quickly becoming bored and she had finished her drink half an hour ago. They'd been at the club for almost two hours and not a single lad had asked her dance so she decided it would best to leave. Jane stood up and tried to locate Darcy, she found her playing tonsil tennis with the guy she was dancing with. Jane pushed through the crowd to reach her.

"Darcy!" She shouted.

She didn't hear her so Jane tapped her on the shoulder only to receive a death glare from her friend.

"I'm going!" She shouted

"Why?!" Complained Darcy

"I'm bored; this was a complete waste of time! Don't forget to use protection yeah?" With that Jane walked out of the club and into the frigid air. She quickly hailed a cab and jumped in. The cab took off and took her back to her house. She paid the cabbie and ran into to the house to escape the cold air. Jane kicked off her shoes, put on a vest top and shorts, jumped into bed and was asleep before her head touched the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_*Back on Asgard*_

It had been a week since Loki was banished, Thor remained in his chambers refusing to leave and having the servants bring him food. A booming voice awoke Thor from his sleep, he quickly shot up as the voice got louder and louder until it stopped behind his door "THOR! OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!" boomed Volstagg, 1/3 of the warriors three and Thor's close friend, before Thor had time to react his door was thrown open and Volstagg came marching in "Get your arse out of bed right now and out onto the Bifröst!" and with that he stormed back out. Thoroughly confused Thor stuck his hand out to call his Mjolnir which in turn replaced his clothing with his armour. As he walked to the Bifröst Thor had a chance to reflect on what his companion could possibly need him for '_it could be something on one of the other realms' _he thought. As he was leaving the palace he saw his mother stood talking in hushed voices to Lady Sif, both turned their heads and nodded in acknowledgement. However, there was something different behind his mother's eye, something was being kept from him Thor despises this especially after being so uninformed about Midgard. Walking annoyed Thor because he preferred to travel by his hammer but he was not allowed to do so in the palace so as soon as he left he lifted his Mjolnir and allowed its power to fly him to his destination, he landed with an almighty thud in front of the warriors three and Heimdall "Thor" they greeted him.

"Friends, whatever is that matter that caused Volstagg to be in such a hurry?"

The warriors three glanced at each other and Fandrall spoke up "we have word from Heimdall that Jane is in great distress"

Thor was immediately on high alert, his grip on the Mjolnir tightened until his knuckles turned white "What is the matter?"

Again, the warriors shared a worried glance but this time Hogan spoke up and said in a calming voice "She is not eating nor is she sleeping very well, Heimdall is worried for her health"

Thor's breath hitched, it took a few seconds for him to react but as soon as he did he went storming into the observatory as he walked past Heimdall he commanded him to send him to the safest landing site nearest to Jane. The gates keeper complied and did his usual routine of sending Asgardians away to other realms. Thor felt the pull of the Bifröst and was then pulled through space and landed flat on his face; he lifted himself up and looked around his surroundings. He'd landed on the top of the Avenger's tower,"THOR!" Called Tony walking out towards him

"Friend! How are you?" asked Thor

"I'm sound, what brings you to almighty earth. Please don't tell me there's another alien attack on its way! New York is still recovering!" asked Tony worriedly

"No, my brother is imprisoned and we have no qualms with any of the other realms. You are safe. However, there are pressing matters concerning Lady Jane Foster?" Tony looked confused "Have you not met her?!" Tony shook his head. Thor let out a disgruntled grunt and asked "I need Director Fury"

"JARVIS, get a driver to take our friend here to SHEILD headquarters"

"Yes sir" replied the automated voice, Thor looked around thoroughly confused but nevertheless grateful. He put his hand on Tony's shoulder "Thank you, I hope to see you soon" with that Tony led Thor out and waved him goodbye.

As Thor sat in the Midgardian form of transport he wondered how on earth they could possibly feel safe in this moving metal trap. It took a while to get to the SHEILD headquarters and he was itching to stand up and stretch his legs as they had started cramp up from being sat still for too long. Thor took long striding steps as he was guided to Fury and was told to wait. It wasn't long before the man himself came out and invited Thor it to his office, "So, what brings you to earth?" he asked

"I am here to seek Lady Jane, I have been informed that she is unwell"

"We have been keeping tabs on her and nothing has alerted us, but if you want to know where she is we can drive you there. She's living near the border between New York and Manhattan so it won't take us long to drive you there"

"Thank you, I am very grateful for your help"

* * *

As the car pulled up the street to Jane's house, Thor could see Lady Darcy peek her head through the window the SHIELD car catching her eye. The car pulled up in front of the house and Darcy came bounding out yanking the door beside Thor open "HOLY SHIT, THOR!"

"Lady Darcy" replied Thor getting out of the car a greeting the vivacious young women with a kiss to the knuckles

"What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

Thor looked confused but replied anyway "I am here to see Lady Jane, is she in?"

"Unlucky mate just missed her. She's nipped to the supermarket but feel free to come in and make yourself at home" Smiled Darcy leading Thor into the house. He followed her into the family room and sat himself down on the couch which was dwarfed by his immense size. "So you decide to come back after 2 years without a word, your brother hasn't decided to try and take over the world has he?"

"No, he has been sent to Niffleheim for 5 years, I am deeply saddened as he seemed genuinely upset about leaving and I am worried for him. However, I am here for Lady Jane. Heimdall has informed me that she has not been very well." Darcy looked confused

"Sorry dude but she's not said anything to me, but I have noticed that she's not been sleeping or eating very much. Also, what the fuck is Niffleheim?"

"It is the realm for un-honorary dead, he will be slave to Hel their ruler queen"

"Ooh okay then" Darcy flicked the TV on to the music channel trying to fill the awkward silence that filled the air.

Another car pulled up outside the house "Jane's home! And boy is she going to be happy to see you!" Darcy exclaimed excitedly, adding a slight squeal to the end.

"Darce, come help me bring the shopping in will you?!" asked Jane as she came through the door, setting down the 4 bags already on her arms. What she didn't notice was the large figure sat on her couch.

"Sure" she replied. Darcy went outside to help Jane bring the rest of the bags in and Thor stood waiting at the door to greet the ladies. "May I help you with your bags m'lady?" asked Thor smiling as Jane willingly handing her bags over to him not realising who it was she walked into the kitchen. It took a few seconds before Jane realised who the voice belonged to, but when it did her body went into shock overdrive.

"THOR?!"

* * *

**AN:**** There will be a bit of a wait before the next chapter is up, all will be explained soon!**

**Don't forget to review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi everyone! So sorry for the long wait but the past few weeks have been super busy and really up to the end of june I am going to be really swamped with revision for my exams - they are really important. So I apologize if there are big gaps between updates. Since it's taken me so long to update again this one is a lot longer than the previous ones!**

**EDITED - 12TH JUNE**

"THOR?!" Jane spun around and ran towards the man jumping on him and wrapping her legs and arms around him. Pulling back quickly and giving Thor a sharp slap around the face, a shocked gasp came from Darcy. "What the fuck Thor?! You finally come back after 2 years?! And why the hell did you not turn up after the whole New York stunt?! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Jane knew she sounded like a mom telling off a young boy, but she was pissed off but so fucking happy to see him again. She was so confused.

"Jane, my dear. I apologize for not visiting you sooner but I had to take my brother back to Asgard so he could serve his punishment"

"It took you 2 weeks to take Loki back to Asgard?!"

Thor looked confused, "I apologise my dear. But I had to grieve for my brother. I know Loki and the things he did were not of his own mind."

"Oh…" said Jane trailing off feeling a little guilty "I'm just happy to have you back" wrapping her arms around Thor basking in his warmth, her arms nowhere near touching. Thor wrapped one arm round her torso and the other cradling her head, holding her close. Jane started questioning Thor about Asgard and the Bifröst, "What's it like travelling between realms?"

"At first it was very nauseating; I threw up the first time I landed. But you soon get used to it." Jane let out a small giggle

"What do you see? Can you see the other planets and stars?"

"No, you are travelling far too fast to be able to see anything clearly. It is merely colors"

Meanwhile, Darcy quietly slipped out of the room to give the couple some privacy, she sought out peace in her room, thinking about how lonely her life really was. Yeah she messed around with lads, but she wanted some like what Jane and Thor had. A real relationship. She thought about potential future boyfriends, her thoughts drifted towards the Avengers. The cap was seeking out a young woman named Beth whom he'd saved during the chitauri's attack, Tony was with Pepper and they were too cute together to split up not that she would ever do such a thing, Hawkeye's with Natasha that just left Bruce… He seemed nice enough, but the whole Hulk transformation thing put her off slightly plus he was almost ten years older than her.

The ringing of her cell pulled her out of her thoughts; she stood up and answered "Hello?"

"Miss Lewis, Director Fury here. Is Miss Foster and Thor with you?"

"Yeah, let me go get them" she jogged down the stairs loudly as to alert the couple of her presence. "Guys, patchy is on the phone!" she put it on loud speaker and she jumped onto the sofa in between to two of them "Wassup doc?" questioned Darcy.

"We need you all in New York as soon as. We need you to help clean up what Loki caused"

"But it's been 2 months since he wreaked havoc, what's taking so long to fix it all?" asked Jane

"That crazy bastard caused 3 million dollars worth of damage to our city, we need all the help we can get. A cab will be at your house in the morning to bring you to the airport then to the Avengers tower." With that he hung up. The three of them looked at each other

"Best get packing then!" Darcy said, slapping Thor's leg while standing up and yanking Jane with her. The younger girl pulled Jane upstairs and into her room, "Right, where's your suitcase?" she asked. Jane pointed to under her bed where two large fuchsia suitcases were sticking out, Darcy took them out and laid them open on the bed. She then proceeded to go to the closet and started to pull out every single item of clothing Jane owned and placed them next to the suitcases. "Stand up!" commanded Darcy, she did as she was told confusedly. Darcy then started to hold all the clothes up in front of her frowning every so often and throwing those in particular to the side, they were pretty much all long sleeved shirts, loose pants and jumpers she owned. "Hey! They're my favorite slouchy clothes!" she complained after Darcy threw her favorite sweats and college sweater to the side, Darcy merely rolled her eyes and carried on as she did before. This went on for another half hour, with a lot of complaining from Jane, but they were finally finished and Jane's bags were full to the brim of clothes and toiletries – bar things she would need tonight and in the morning – "My turn!" exclaimed Darcy, this time leaving Jane in her room. As she left Jane picked up the clothes tossed a side and threw her favorite slouchy clothes into her suitcase. As she made her way downstairs she passed Darcy's room, she could hear her mumbling to herself about what to take with her. Jane rolled her eyes and carried on down stairs. Thor was still sat on the sofa watching the TV that was playing the latest blockbuster with great curiosity, Jane observed him until he spoke "What is this machine? And how does it possess the power to project such vivid images?"

"It's called a TV, it has little lights on the screen that change in accordance to the images sent to it" Thor still couldn't grasp the concept of it but accepted her explanation of it. Jane sat down and snuggled into his side, they remained like this for the rest of the film. She then went to go see how far Darcy had come along with her packing, it was already 6pm and Thor and herself were starting to get hungry. "Hey Darce, what do you fancy for tea?" she mumbled something incoherent and carried on packing. Jane rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to find their stack of takeout menus "I'm in the mood for Chinese? What about you Thor?" she asked, completely forgetting who she was talking to.

"What is this Chinese you speak of?"

"It's a type of cuisine. I'll just order two of what I get" Jane picked up her cell and called her local Chinese place, she ordered two chicken chow meins, egg fried rice and crispy pork in tai chilli sauce for the both of them, she ordered more than she usually would since Thor could eat enough food to feed a small army in one sitting. For Darcy won ton soup and crispy chicken in lemon sauce.

Their food didn't take long to arrive, but when it did they all tucked straight into their respective meals, Thor was shocked, this food was delicious! He felt like he had died and gone to Valhalla! "Jane, dearest. This food! I cannot describe it! I must have more" he resisted the urge to smash the plate on the floor like he did the first time he tried coffee. Jane just laughed at his antics and carried on eating.

*_The Next Morning*_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Jane groaned and rolled over to shut up the offensive noise that had awoken her, but instead she rolled straight into a rock hard body she let out a scream of shock and quickly switched the light on. Then, images of her reunion with Thor yesterday came flooding back to her, she blushed in embarrassment at her scream. However, Thor was still fast asleep and so was Darcy since she had not come charging in with her taser. Jane sighed with relief and turned her alarm off that was beeping incessantly. She then got up and started her daily routine of showering and getting ready for the day ahead. When she came out of the bathroom Thor had awoken and was pulling on the clothes he had worn last time he was on earth. "I hope you do not mind me wearing these clothes"

"No, it's fine" replied Jane, admiring his muscles. She was pulled out of her admiring by the sound of a car horn beeping outside "Ooh, that's our Cab to the airport, let's go!" She led the way out, stopping at Darcy's room to check she was awake, luckily she was and gathering her many, many suitcases. Thor came to the rescue, seeing the girls struggle with their luggage and took them, easily carrying them down to the cab. Darcy gave Jane a cheeky wink and followed him down the stairs, secretly checking out his ass in the tight jeans he was wearing. They all piled into the car and drove off to the airport, they sat in a comfortable silence with the radio playing quietly in the background. When they did arrive, again, Thor took the ladies suitcases and took them to the main entrance. Since they were travelling by a private jet they had someone meet them, they were loaded into a golf cart style vehicle and were taken out to the run way and were boarded onto their small private jet. "You know, I could get us there at lot faster if we travelled by my Mjolnir" commented Thor as he looked around the jet as though he did not trust it to get them to New York safely. The flight only took an hour, but Thor still was very unsure about it.

When they landed Fury was stood out on the runway awaiting their arrival. "Miss Foster, Miss Lewis. Thor" he greeted, "Welcome to New York city. You will be staying in Stark tower along with the rest of the avengers" Darcy felt her inner fan girl come out as she started practically vibrating with excitement. She was going to meet the avengers for Christ's sake! The director's good eye turned onto her and glared. He turned and walked towards a black limo which would take them to Stark Tower. They all piled in, an old Black Sabbath CD was playing fairly loudly when they sat down "I apologize for the music, this limo belongs to Stark and he loves their albums. He also has it programmed to play this album on repeat and there is nothing we can do about it" Jane rolled her eyes and relaxed into Thor's side while Darcy nodded her head along to the beat of the song playing. Both females had fallen asleep during the ride and were awoken by Stark yanking open the door where Darcy was resting against, causing her to fall out and in turn her scream woke Jane up "Wha? What's going on?" asked Darcy confusedly pulling herself up

"Welcome to Stark Tower ladies!" Shouted Tony. Darcy squealed a little and jumped out of the limo to gaze at the tower.

"Holy shit, it's even more amazing than I expected if that is even possible!" exclaimed Darcy.

"Why thank you lovely" he smirked. Jane and Thor climbed out and joined Darcy gazing at the tower

"Marvellous is it not?" commented Thor, the girls nodded in unison. Tony looped his arms between the two of them and led them inside, Thor trailed behind keeping a close eye on where the other man's hands were wondering. As they walked up to the entrance people started gathering, marvelling at the sight of the two avengers and the two women. Jane and Darcy felt rather nervous walking to the tower being observed by spectators. "Welcome back Mr Stark" greeted JARVIS. The three of them all looked around in shock, wondering where the hell the voice had come from since the lobby was practically desert.

"Who goes there?!" Shouted Thor, his hands clenching around his hammer

"Chill out point break, it's just my AI, JARVIS"

"How did he get the name JARVIS?" questioned Jane

"Because it stands for: just another really very intelligent system" Jane nodded and carried on walking. They entered the elevator, tony placed a key into a slot next to the button for the very top floor and they suddenly shot up, very quickly. Thor looked slightly constipated and worried about travelling in a foreign contraption, to his relief the doors pinged open and they bustled out into the family room it had been renamed by the Avengers. The only other person there was Pepper Potts, girlfriend to Tony Stark. "Hey guys! Welcome" she said, enveloping them all into hugs. Her tiny body was encompassed by Thor huge size.

"We need to get you guys out there helping the others with tidying up this city, you can catch up later" said fury, Jane, Darcy and Thor jumped in surprise having forgotten that he was even with them in the first place.

"Yes sir" saluted Tony "Best go suit up, in a few guys"

"Jane I need you down at all science facilities helping them get back on track, Darcy and Pepper you will be helping parents reunited with their children and vice a versa" commanded Fury, Tony then entered all suited up "Stark and Thor, you will be helping with all the heavy lifting and the rebuilding of any destroyed building" All five of them nodded in acknowledgement and set to work.

**Don't forget to review! :D x**

**Quick update - 9th of April I hit 1000 views! I cannot thank you all for reading my story! Love you lots xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Again, so sorry for the long wait. But here is chapter 4! :)**

**EDITED - 12TH JUNE**

Chapter 4

The gang got to work on their tasks. Darcy held her arm out to Pepper and they linked arms to set off to help families, they started in the subways where many people where sent during the attack, Darcy thought some children might have been left behind there. The women split up, Pepper went west and Darcy went south. Pepper was glad she chose not to wear an expensive outfit or high heels, the place was filthy! She chose not to be picky however the task at hand was much more important than an outfit, a small whimper brought her out of her musings. She looked around, the dim lighting made it hard for her to see where the sound came from so she quickly took out her flashlight and shone it around until it shone upon a small figure hiding behind a beam "Hey, it's okay sweetie. You can come out, I'm not going to hurt you" pepper said softly. She heard some scuffling before the figure poked its head around the beam, before fully coming out. A little girl with vibrant, scraggly hair, full of grime and dirt from months of not being washed, her face was hollow and extremely pale. Pepper extended her arm out to the younger girl and quickly called for Darcy, it didn't take the younger woman to come bounding towards her "What is it? Have you found anyone?"

"Yes, there's a little girl over there. Looks no older than 6" Pepper continued forward slowly and gently as to not to scare the child away "It's okay sweetie, we're her to help you" the little girl scuffled closer, still hiding in the shadows.

Darcy started to whisper something into her comms unit alerting the others of their findings.

Pepper started again to walk towards the child, desperately trying not to scare that child away. She got to 2 metres in front of the child before she ran straight towards Pepper and threw her arms around the elder's neck, burrowing her head into her neck, succumbing to her tears. Pepper quickly stood up and held the child close, not caring about the filth or dirt. Both women ran back to the surface, Pepper shielded the sun from the child eyes. She must have been down there for almost two months without seeing any sunlight and it could be damaging to her young eyes to be exposed to it. As soon as they turned a corner there was an ambulance and police car waiting for them, Pepper quickly handed the child over to the paramedics who quickly took off towards the nearest hospital. She brought her hand up to her eyes to wipe the tears that had been forming there. Darcy placed her hand on Peppers arm and led her away, ready to look for more missing children. However, they came to a stop when Tony's voice came through their ear pieces "Pep, Darcy. I need you on 29th street. We're in the middle of a clean-up and we've found a group of 10 kids huddled under some rubble, we need you her now!" the women looked at each other and ran towards their destination. When they arrived true to Tony's word there were 10 kids aging from 4 to 17. The older children carrying the younger one in their arms looking completely exhausted. Both women ran over to them and quickly took the youngsters into their arms to relieve the two eldest, who then promptly collapsed "Shit!" exclaimed Darcy, Pepper threw her a scathing glare and called for Thor to come take the two 17 year olds to the nearest ambulance. After that, Darcy turned her attention to the four your old she had in her arms, she ran a hand over the little boys face checking for any scratches "Are you hurt little guy?" she asked, he shook his head in reply. "Okay" nodded Darcy; she set him back down and turned her attention to the 6 kids left over. "Is anyone else hurt?" she asked them gently, a girl who looked 13 came limping forward, her ankle was swollen to the size of a small football. 'Shit' thought Darcy. She rushed over to her and asked for the girls' name, she was called Amelia, Darcy quickly bustled her over to the nearest ambulance on sight. Nobody else stepped forward saying they were hurt so the two women and a few others set to work on helping the rest of the children find their families. SHIELD had already informed the police about what they were doing so they brought down all the parents who had lost their children during the fight and thought they might have survived. Pepper took out her phone and started to note down all the names of the kids and cross referenced them with the kids on the government database that were missing. Luckily, all of them had matches and they quickly set to work in reuniting them with their families. Seeing parents embracing their children after 2 weeks of fearing that they may not have survived overwhelmed her and she felt herself tearing up at the sight. Her thoughts then wondered to having children of her own with Tony, lord knows it was hard enough to get him to settle down with never mind getting married and having children together! But she always imagined having two kids, a boy and a girl; they would be the perfect mix of Tony and herself. Pepper was brought out of her thoughts when Darcy yanked on her arms and the two walked back to the tower. It turned out that they'd actually been a lot longer than they realised, they'd set to work at noon and it was now 5pm and they were starting to get a bit peckish.

"Hey guys, Pepper and I are heading back to the tower for tea. You guys finished?" stated Darcy into her comms unit. A multitude of voices came through all replying yes.

When the two women arrived on the top floor of the Avenger's tower, they went straight to the kitchen area. Darcy prepped that salad while Pepper started to brown the meat to make a lasagne. The others arrived just as the garlic bread and pasta came out of the oven. Tony made his grand entrance by landing on the balcony and allowing Jarvis to remove his suit and Thor and Jane landed also on the balcony via the Mjolnir. As soon as Thor landed he immediately went into the kitchen and was quick to serve up "Domestic Thor is cute!" Darcy muttered to Jane. She giggled a little and sat down next to her boyfriend. Dinner was full of conversations about the day and what each person had done. "Clint and Natasha will be arriving in the morning, then Bruce and Rogers will be arriving later in the evening" said Tony.

"Who are they?" asked Jane not knowing who these people were

"Did you see any of the footage from the battle of new York?" Jane nodded "Well, did you see the two badass assassins? The dude had a bow and arrow and the girl had some crazy ass moves? Well, that's Clint and Natasha also known as Hawkeye and The Black Widow. As for Bruce and Rogers, Bruce Banner is the hulk and Steve Rogers is Captain America"

Jane's mouth dropped in shock and her cheeks blushed in embarrassment from not recognising the people. "As if you didn't know who they were!" exclaimed Darcy smacking Jane on the arm in faux disgust. Jane's just burned brighter in embarrassment, she felt Thor place his arm around her chair and pull her towards his chest.

"Uh, guys. No PDA at the table please!" exclaimed Tony, seconds after giving Pepper a chaste kiss.

Jane merely raised an eyebrow and carried on nuzzling Thor's broad shoulder. Once again, Darcy felt seriously out of place and awkward surrounded by the two couples. "Excuse me" she muttered and made her way out of the room and into the elevator "Jarvis, can you show me the way to my room please?" whispered Darcy on the verge of tears. Yet again. She forced them back however, not allowing her stupid emotions to get the better of her. Jarvis didn't reply, but simply took her one level down and lit up the floor in the direction of her room. Darcy entered and was taken aback by the sheer beauty of it! It was huge! There was a giant xxl queen bed up against the wall in the far right, which was painted a deep purple and the rest of the walls were an off white colour, next to it there was some frosted double doors. Curious, Darcy walked towards them and looked inside to find a giant walk in wardrobe full of clothes! Once again, she was shocked at the fact there was so many clothes for her! She reminded herself to buy something for Tony and Pepper as a thank you present.

Meanwhile in the Dining room Jane was worried about Darcy's sudden exit but chose to blame it on PMS and carried on snuggling into Thor's side. They had vacated the table and were settled on the love seats watching a movie – The Hobbit. Thor was extremely drawn into it; he kept making comments about how inaccurate how the movie's portrayal of dwarves was "Dwarves are not that tiny! Trust me; I have been lucky enough to encounter said creatures, they like to keep themselves so you do not see them very often"

Jane just chuckled to herself and relaxed against Thor's side, she soon felt herself dropping to sleep. But, she was unable to because Thor stood up, allowing her to fall onto her side. Jane glared at his large figure, but pulled herself up and looped her arm through his. Jarvis showed them the way to their room. When they entered Jane, like Darcy, was taken a back at the grandness of it. Thor, on the other hand, seemed comforted by the rooms size since almost every room back on Asgard was this size. Jane felt a little uncomfortable undressing and being naked around Thor since they don't really know much about each other, so she picked up an baggy shirt and capri pyjama pants and went into what she hoped was the bathroom. Luckily she was correct and she quickly striped off and got changed. She emerged not long after and joined Thor in the bed. "Why did you leave the room my love?" asked Thor.

"Well, I didn't really feel comfortable changing in front of you" replied Jane a little bit uncertainly. Thor looked confused

"Why?"

"Well, we really only knew each other for 3 days and I don't exactly feel comfortable jumping straight into sex and you seeing my body just yet" Thor looked conflicted.

"Jane, my dearest. I love you and I will not push you into anything you are not ready for"

"Thank you for understanding" smiled Jane and gave him. They both lay down and cuddled into one another. Thor laid his hand on her hip, making soothing circles sending Jane too sleep very quickly. Thor followed soon after.

**Don't forget to review please! It seriously makes my day :D x**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! I am so so sorry for taking so long to put this chapter, as I said in the previous chapter I have been super busy with my final exams but I have finished now and I am free until September! YAY! So, I hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint x**

Chapter 5

_*5 months later*_

All of the Avengers and Pepper, Jane and Darcy were lounging around in the family room watching keeping up with the Kardashians, courtesy of Darcy.

"You say these women are famous on Midgard. What for? They have no talent!" complained Thor

"They're famous cause they're fit, and Kim has a huge ass!" exclaimed Tony, earning him a slap from Pepper

"This Kim, she has a huge ass? I have not seen such an animal on this absurd program!" the whole room erupted in laughter. Thor looked at Jane confusedly,

"Bless you sweetie, by ass he meant her bottom not a donkey" explained Jane, giggling. Thor's mouth just formed a small 'o' and Jane give him a small peck on his lips. After their first night at the tower they started to build on their relationships, during the past 5 months they have been on several dates. Their first date was a picnic in Central Park one warm night, Jane smiled fondly at the memory of Thor feeding her grapes. Their fifth date was at a small Italian restaurant, Jane felt Thor had been on earth long enough to learn basic manners and understand the types of food. However, they still hadn't had sex yet. Jane still felt it was too soon, but Darcy had coerced her into buying some sexy underwear sets that lay hidden underneath her normal panties and bras. Jane remembered that day very well:

_*Flashback*_

_It was Saturday and Jane and Darcy were bored. Everyone else had gone out, Steve and Thor had gone wondering around the city, Pepper and Tony had gone to a Stark Industries meeting and Bruce was down in his lab as usual with no chance of getting him out. _

_Darcy felt like she going to go crazy from the re runs of Family guy, "Right" she said standing up abruptly "We are going shopping, come on. Get your shit together" Darcy yanked Jane up and grabbed a credit card out of Tony's wallet that he had foolishly left on this side. The two girls bustled into the elevator and went to the lower floors containing Tony's cars, Darcy grabbed a random set of keys hung up on the side and pointed it in the general direction of the cars to see which one lit up. It was an Audi R8, a car that Tony was often seen in. Darcy ran towards it and jumped straight in, Jane hung back "Are you sure this is a good idea Darce?" she asked uncertainly._

_"Of course, now jump in and let's get our shop on!" Jane cautiously got in and put her seat belt on, just in time because as soon as her bum hit the seat Darcy was speeding out of the garage, Jane let out a scream in surprise and grabbed onto whatever she could. Meanwhile, Darcy let out a scream of excitement and adrenaline._

_It wasn't long before they had arrived at the biggest shopping mall they could find. The first shop they went into was Victoria's Secret; Darcy was picking up every sexy thing in sight that would fit either Jane or herself. She split the pile and bustled Jane into the Changing room next to hers. Jane didn't feel comfortable about this at all, Darcy had handed her about 7 different sets, all with different extra accessories, garters, straps, belts. You name it Jane could guarantee one of them would have it. She started off with the simplest set Darcy had picked out. It had a frilly red and white bra and matching panties, it didn't have any belts, buckles or straps connecting the two. As soon as Jane put it on she knew it was perfect for Thor and hers first night together._

_5 hours later they had finally finished shopping, they had in total 20 bags each. Darcy's were fuller than Jane's. In most shops Jane just got a few small things whereas Darcy went all out and practically bought the entire of each shop! Jane's eye's bugged out when she saw the cost of each transaction "Are you sure Tony will be okay with you taking his card?"_

_"Me? You mean us?!" Darcy said with a wink, Jane's mouth dropped._

_"It was YOUR idea!"_

_"Chill chica, he'll be cool with it!" _

_The girls pulled back into the garage and took their bags up to the top floors where all the avengers were assembled along with Director Nick fury. The lift made a 'ding' sound as it left the floor causing everyone to stop talking and turn towards them, Darcy walked forward and handed Tony his card back and gave him a wink before sauntering off, Jane gave him an apologetic look and by the look of his face he was not happy about Darcy taking his credit card._

_*flashback*_

Jane sighed in contentment over the memory. Keeping up with the Kardashians had finally finished, to everyone's relief. They were now all debating about what to watch next, Jane merely rolled her eyes and pondered about how lucky she was to be where she is now. Thor pulled gently on her arm to get her attention, Jane turned to look at him "Come with me, I want to talk to you" he said with a gentle smile. They left the room quietly, leaving the others arguing among themselves.

"What's up hun?" Jane asked.

"I've been thinking, I would like you to meet my parents." Jane didn't know what to say. To her, this was a big step in their relationship

"Does this mean, I get to go to Asgard?!" she exclaimed. Thor nodded in reply, Jane was practically vibrating with excitement "Oh my God! I'm going to Asgard! And I'm going to meet your parents! Holy Shit… Could Darcy come with us? I don't want to leave her behind, I think she's been feeling a little lonely and left out recently"

"Of course my love" said Thor giving her a peck on the cheek.

It was set. In 3 day's time Thor, Jane and Darcy would be travelling to Asgard. Both women were extremely excited and could barely contain their excitement.

Darcy was sat in the Family room along with Steve and Tony. Tony was trying to teach Steve how smart phones work, it was very tedious listening to Tony babble on about sciency shit. "Hey, Hey guys!" Both men turned to look at her, eyebrows raised in curiosity. Darcy was sat on her hands bouncing up and down "Guess what?!" she carried on.

"What?" asked Steve, looking genuinely curious

Darcy had to try and stifle her giggle that was dying to come out "I'M OFF TO MOTHER FUCKING ASGARD BITCHES!" she screamed, jumping around the large space screeching and giggling

"Please, shut the fuck up and sit down Darcy" said Tony half-jokingly half serious. Darcy did her best guilty/puppy dog eyes and pout. Tony just turned back to Steve, who looked like he was in shock from what just happened, and carried on explaining apps.

Darcy left the room in search for someone else to annoy, she pressed a random button in the elevator. The doors eventually opened into one of the labs where Bruce was working on some gadget. "Sup Brucie?"

The older man looked over to her, peering atop of his glasses. "Oh, hello Darcy. Can I help with anything?"

"Nah, I'm just bored." She replied with a sad smile.

"You can help me with this if you'd like" offered Bruce "I'm working on some medical stuff, you interested?"

"Sure" Darcy walked over to Bruce, "So, what can I do to help doc?"

"Look in this microscope and tell me what you see" she peered through the lens

"There's just dots and squiggly lines" Bruce let out a small laugh and explained what was going on.

*2 Days later*

Jane and Darcy were doing some last minute packing for their trip to Asgard. Jane was running round like a headless chicken "DARCY! I CAN'T FIND MY TOOTHBRUSH!" she screamed. Darcy just laughed and went to the bathroom to retrieve it for her. Oddly enough, Darcy wasn't doing all her packing last minute and running around like mad woman. No, that was Jane this time!

In an hour the Bifröst would open up and take them up to Asgard. Jane finished packing, so her and Darcy took their suitcases up to the balcony where Thor, along with the rest of the avengers and Pepper. The whole balcony was buzzing with excitement. Only Tony, Jane and Darcy had experience the opening of the Bifröst first hand, so it was a new experience for most. When the time came Thor called 'Heimdall! Open the Bifröst!" Jane, Darcy and himself all positioned themselves where the Bifröst would come down and take them up to Asgard. They all waved their goodbyes as they started to ascend. Suddenly, they were going a lot faster; Jane had to shut her eyes as the multitude of colours and lights. Darcy, on the other hand, let out a scream of excitement and put her hands up in the air, allowing her to travel faster. I didn't take long for them to land, Thor crouched gracefully as he landed whereas Jane and Darcy where thrown in opposite directions. Thor quickly ran over to Jane and helped her up, before going over to Darcy who proceeded to throw up what was left of her breakfast.

"urgh. You could have told I would throw up Thor you twat!" a shocked gasp came from the entrance to the observatory. All three head's turned towards the sound, Darcy's face immediately turning red. She quickly wiped her mouth free of vomit "My grace. I humbly apologize for my foul language" she fumbled out very un lady like to the King and Queen of Asgard.

"Thor my dear! You have returned with Lady Jane and… who are you my dear?" she asked Darcy.

"Darcy Lewis your highness" she replies

"Well Miss Lewis, please call me Frigga" Frigga said kindly

"I insist you call me Darcy than, Frigga" Smiled Darcy.

Both women immediately knew they would get along. Frigga turned to Jane to formally greet her, Jane curtseyed before the King and Queen

"Oh my dear. I have been longing to see the woman that changed my son for the better and I must say he couldn't have chosen a more beautiful bride!"

Jane flushed with embarrassment, as did Thor as he went to correct her but Jane got there before him "Oh no your highness, we are not married"

"No? But you will be soon. Come now, we must feast!" as Frigga said this Darcy's stomach rumbled loudly, the sound echoing across dense lining of the observatory. She ducked her head and folded her arms across her stomach in embarrassment. "Come" motioned Frigga. She and Odin mounted their horses and rode off towards the castle. Since Darcy had grown up on a farm she was used to horses so she easily mounted her silky black horse and rode off. Jane, however, had grown up in the city so she had no idea what she was doing. Thor held out his hand for her to join him on his horse, Jane gladly accepted and with Thor's help was boosted up onto the horse. One of Thor's hands on the reins, the other wrapped firmly around Jane's waist keeping her securely next to him. She laid her head onto his chest plate and tried to get used to the uncomfortable sensation of riding whilst taking in the breath taking views.

As they rode off the narrow Bifröst they were greeted by a procession of people, who were throwing roses at the new royal couple. Little children waving and smiling at them, Jane managed to catch one of the roses and waved back at the children.

They arrived at the palace and found the warriors three, Lady Sif and all the servants, who all bowed to the royal family. Darcy felt a little out of place, she knew that Jane had only invited her so she wouldn't feel left out. But she appreciated being looked after and being treated like royalty.

**AN:**** Please don't forget to review! It seriously makes my day and I check the stats for this story.**

**Also, I reached 2000 views! THAT IS FUCKING AMAZING! Like, seriously. I can't thank you all enough for taking the time to even look at my fic. And I have high hopes and hope to add lots of sequels onto this as well! Love you all :D xx**

**Hi everyone! So sorry, but i've decided to put this story on hiatus for a little bit.**

**I'm really struggling to just get this story going so i'm not sure how long i'll be away for a little bit, but I promise that I will have a couple of chapters ready to post when I come back.**

**Thanks for all your support and i'm sorry xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They had been on Asgard for almost a day now and night was drawing close. Darcy was down visiting the local markets with one of the guards who she had deemed 'do-able'. Jane and Thor used their free time wisely and he took them down to the Gardens, it was twilight and the late dusty sun was slowly setting over the high hill tops.

"It's so beautiful here" Jane thought aloud.

"I agree. I am very privileged to have been able to grow up here, I am so glad you are here Jane" said Thor giving her a gentle kiss, he softly took her hand in his and they carried on walking around the gardens. Stopping every once in a while to take a closer look at some of the unique flowers that bloomed on Asgard. Before they knew it, night was upon them and a cold breeze was running through the air. So they turned around and headed back to the palace. On their way there they bumped into Darcy and the guard, who subsequently walked with them back to their rooms. Darcy's room was opposite Jane and Thor's so they bid Darcy goodnight and retreated to their room.

Once they left, Darcy smashed her lips against the guards'

"I do not believe I formally introduced myself. I am Orvar, m'lady" he said pulling away from her lips and placing a kiss on her knuckles

"And I am Darcy. What kind of a name is Orvar anyway?!" she said snorting a little.

"It is Norse for Arrow" she let out another little giggle.

"Oh I know someone who would love to have your name!" by this point any sexual tension between them had dissipated as Darcy could not stop sniggering

"Oh yes, Heimdall told us of your arrow wielding, Midgardian friend. Clint was it? Now that, is an unusual name…"

"Yeah, Clint. Also known as Hawkeye. His name does have a shitty meaning, he would definitely want yours!"

A few brief moments of silence passed between the two "So, Um, Goodnight Orvar" smiled Darcy before she entered her room to retire for the night.

Orvar simply shook his head and walked to his sleeping quarters where he would have sweet dreams of the luscious Lady Darcy.

* * *

The next morning Jane woke up to the sound of someone entering her room. "Darcy, please fuck off. It is far too early to come pestering me" she said, completely forgetting where she was.

"My apologies m'lady, I shall come back another time"

Jane shot up and looked towards the unfamiliar voice, there standing in the doorway was a young girl with black hair tied up into an intricate and complicated up do. "Oh, I'm sorry! I completely lost my bearings. Sorry, but, who are you exactly?"

"I am Astrid, Her highness lady Frigga has assigned me to be your personal maid"

Jane was shocked, she'd never had her own personal maid, "Oh, um, well. Could you help me chose what to wear? I'm afraid I only packed the few fancy dresses I own" she asked.

Astrid nodded and walked over to the huge walk in closet, Jane soon followed. Astrid starting rifling through the racks of beautiful and delicate dresses that hung there, she eventually picked out a strapless, pastel blue dress, with delicate gold stitching. Jane dismissed Astrid so she could change. She quickly stripped herself of her pyjamas, pulled out some underwear and tried to figure out how to put the actual dress on. Jane called Astrid back, feeling a little self-conscious about being in her underwear in front of someone she barely knew. Astrid started pulling lose the ribbon at the back of the dress until it was lose enough to slide on. Jane stepped into the dress and allowed Astrid to work her magic. 45 minutes later, after lots of pulling and complaining on Jane's behalf, she was deemed presentable. Jane walked over to the full length mirror that occupied the back wall, she was shocked the woman staring back at her looked nothing like herself. This stranger had honey brown hair that had been placed into a simple bun with tons of little plaits incorporated into it, she had a slim figure, her slight hips encompassed by the satin of the dress. Jane brought her hand up to her mouth and mover closer to the mirror. She was pulled out of her shocked stupor by the thundering steps of Thor. "Jane my dearest! Where are you?"

"I am in the closet!" she called back.

Jane was still gazing into the mirror when Thor entered the closet. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her, "Jane, you look a vision!" he exclaimed. He scooped her up into his arms and pulled her lips to his, their tongues intertwining, only parting when they need to breath. Jane let out a soft giggle as Thor put her back down, they held hands and walked down to breakfast. Every meal in Asgard was a grand event, the huge table that stood in the centre of the room was adorned with such a variety of foods! There were fruits that had been handpicked from the orchards, cold cut meats, bread and muffins.

Darcy was already sat with the guard she met last night, she was wearing a dress similar in style to Jane's but hers was green, her hair was down a lightly curled with small braids on the top layer. "Jane!" she called as she spotted her friend, she stood up and ran over to her, "You look beautiful! That colour looks amazing on you!"

"So do you! Why green? I've never seen you wear green before. But it suits you so well!"

"Not sure, I didn't pick it out! Some chick named Esther came into my room to wake me up and get me ready"

The girls laughed and went over to the table to get some breakfast, Thor had already devoured two plates in the time the girls had been talking and was getting his third plate full. All three of them went to sit back down, the warriors three and Sif had also come down to join them. Darcy took her seat back next to Orvar, Jane and Thor on her other side and the others opposite them. The hall was full of chatter about the day ahead of them. Thor would be training all day, while Sif, Jane and Darcy had the day to themselves. They agreed to meet back up in an hour at the entrance of the palace.

* * *

An hour later the girls were dressed appropriately to go exploring. Since Sif was the only one who really knew the best places to go, Jane and Darcy let her take the lead. Firstly, they went down to the market. Darcy had already been, but Jane hadn't. It was a truly beautiful, exquisite place. There were hundreds, upon hundreds of different stalls, each and every one of them sold different items. The first stall they went to sold dream catchers, there were large ones and small ones, and they came in all different colours.

"Hello there dearies, how can I help you this morn?" the woman who ran the stall asked.

"Good morn, Lucia, these lovely ladies have joined us from Midgard. Would you be so kind as to show us more of your dream catchers?" enquired Sif

"Oh how wonderful!" clapped Lucia "Well, these dream catchers are enchanted and they really do catch your dreams. Have you ever had an amazing dream, but forgot it? Well, place one of these beauties atop of your bed and it will keep your dreams locked inside for you to watch at your disposal"

Both girls were fascinated by them, before they left the castle Thor had given them some money to spend, promising Jane that if she should need something, then she need only to ask and what is his, is also hers.

Jane took the little pouch full of Asgardian coins and handed it over to Lucia, trusting her to choose the correct amount of money as she did not know what was what. Jane chose a golden dream catcher, which was interlaced with pinks and browns. Darcy, chose one that was dark green with black and dark blue sewn throughout.

Lucia took the correct amount of money out of the pouch, and then handed it back over to Jane, who placed it back into a cute little shoulder bag Darcy brought along and kindly lent it to her. The girls took their purchases and carried on down the street. They spent another couple of hours in the market. They picked up some beautiful unique fabrics and silks, which they got free on the insistence of the shop keeper.

After they had fully explored the market, Jane made note of some of the stalls that caught her eye, they headed back to the palace.

Upon their arrival a man was stood at the top of the stairs, "His Royal highness, King Odin, has requested Lady Jane and Lady Darcy's presence for supper this evening" with that he bowed and left.

The Ladies headed back to Sif's chambers, but not before they stopped off at Darcy's room and picked up some pamper stuff per her request. It took almost an hour to get to Sif's chambers as they were on the other side of the castle to theirs! Darcy struggled to get up and down the stairs in their house, so this was like a marathon to her. However, she was a trooper and she was determined to have some sort of girl time with Jane since she knew a lot of her time would be occupied by Thor. She did however, flop herself onto the giant bed that dominated most of the room.

"Make yourself at home!" joked Sif. Darcy mumbled something incoherent, but raised her hand as some form of apology. Once she had regained her breath, Darcy sat up and started unfolding the make-up, nail polish sets and the ingredients for homemade facials she had bought down in the market.

Sif had told them that in the palace, some of the staff had powers, like Loki, and were able teleport. She also pointed out the little button that would alert one of the members of staff if they needed anything.

Darcy pressed the button and a young woman by the name of Hazel appeared outside of the door.

"Hi, we need three large bowls, three forks, three chopping knifes and some oil please" the girl nodded and disappeared, only to reappear 3 minutes later with everything Darcy requested on a tray, which were subsequently placed on a sort of coffee table, which was big enough to be a dining table. Each girl sat on a chair in front of a bowl with all the ingredients.

"Now, you can make your own concoction or I have some recipe cards for these face masks"

Sif opted for a chunky avocado and mango recipe, whereas Darcy and Jane chose to make their own.

Sif grabbed two avocados and a mango and started to chop them up in big chunks.

Darcy, grabbed some chocolate, orange, dragon fruit, some unique Asgardian fruit and proceeded to chop them up and mash it into slush.

Jane, grabbed the remaining ingredients which consisted of a honey, yogurt, papaya and lemon. She mashed the papaya in the bowl, squeezed lemon juice into it and added the yogurt and honey. She mixed it all together which left a yellowy gloop that had a very odd smell to it. She looked at Sif who was looking at her bowl with distaste, she then turned to Darcy who had just finished mixing hers together. They all went to the mirror in the bath room and started to put their slop all over their faces, laughing at each other and what they looked like. While they did so, three women who worked as masseuses had set up station for the women. When the girls left the bathroom, they sat in the seats the other women set to work on massaging Sif, Jane and Darcy's hands and feet. They were dropping to sleep by the time their masks had set, in fact, Darcy had and was snoring lightly. Jane knew that if the face masks were kept on for too long then it could damage your skin instead of helping it, so she shook her lightly and they all scuttled off to the bathroom to remove the, now dried, slop off.

Jane and Darcy went back to their respective rooms where their maids were waiting for them.

Laid on Jane's bed was a delicate, floor length, gold silk dress. It had only one shoulder, which draped down to her waist, but the rest went straight down. Astrid, once again, helped her get ready for the evening meal. Her hair was left down in ringlets and her make up natural, with only a slight dusting of gold eye shadow on her eye lids.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in!" she called, Thor and Darcy came through the door and a smile lit up Jane's face. Thor was looking particularly handsome tonight, he was back in his 'formal' armour, a metal vest with a thick red trim and leather pants, which made his ass look incredible, Jane added as a side thought.

The couple linked their arms and Darcy trailed behind them, holding up her baby pink taffeta dress feeling a little like a third wheel. It didn't take long for them to get to the dining hall. Frigga and Odin where already seated at the table, when the trio entered they stopped and bowed to the king and queen, then proceeded to sit down.

"Thank you Jane and Darcy, for joining us the evening" said Odin,

"Thank _you_ for inviting us, your highness" replied Jane

"No needs for all these formalities dear, please, just call us by our names, none of this highness rubbish. You are family now, both of you" said Frigga, looking pointedly at Darcy.

Waiters then came in a served them their starters, while they ate the table was full of mindless chatter, but by the time the main course had arrived they had got on to the topic of Thor's Childhood.

"Oh Yes. One day Thor and Loki were playing out by the lake, Odin and I were sat in the Library and all of a sudden Thor came running in, stark naked may I add, shouting 'I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!'"

The table burst out with laughter.

"Ah, I remember that day. I was a reckless youngster and Loki had challenged me to do so, if I refused I would have to jump in the lake and swim with the Kerpoodle fish!"

Again, the table was alive with laughter, however, Jane and Darcy looked confused.

"What is a Kerpoodle Fish?" asked Jane

"It is like, what I believe, a Piranha on Midgard. They have teeth the size of my little finger!" exclaimed Thor, and holding up his finger for added affect.

The rest of the evening carried on like this, the table was alive with laughter and nostalgia.

It was very late when they departed for the night. Thor intertwined his and Jane's hands as their walked back to their rooms, they bid Darcy good night and entered their bedroom. Thor immediately fully stripped and jumped into bed, a faint blush covered Jane's neck and chest as she watched him. She did the same, but replaced her dress with a sheer black negligée and sauntered over to the giant bed. As soon as she climbed on, Thor pulled her towards him and kissed her hard. Their tongues fighting for dominance, his body lingering over her, his hands exploring her slim figure and taking hold of her bum. Jane moaned at the feeling of Thor's huge hand, she started grinding herself against his leg, desperate for some sort of release.

"Soon love" with that, Thor kissed Jane once more and spooned behind her "Sleep" he whispered in her ear.

**AN:**** Finally! I sincerely apologize for taking so long, but it's now officially of Hiatus! WOOOO**

**I am going to try to get the next chapter up next week, but i'm not promising anything!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review! It means the world to mean to see what you have to say! :) xx**


End file.
